


Горячий шоколад

by Vezunchik_Chip



Category: Lovely Complex
Genre: F/M, Het, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vezunchik_Chip/pseuds/Vezunchik_Chip
Summary: Влюблённость — как горячий шоколад: чем выше температура, тем слаще он на вкус.





	

Отношения пугают. В самом начале всё кажется таким простым и понятным, и самые нелепые мелочи способны подарить совершенно абсурдное счастье. Влюблённость — как горячий шоколад: чем выше температура, тем слаще он на вкус. Мимолётное соприкосновение рук отзывается лёгкой дрожью в кончиках пальцев, мягкая улыбка воспринимается беззвучным признанием, обмен взглядами становится чем-то большим — тайными разговорами о личном. Но шоколад остывает, и вкус его теряет выразительность. Время не щадит чувства, изменяет их, тестирует на ухабах жизни, и этим проверкам нет ни конца, ни края. Вопрос лишь в том, как крепко сцеплены руки, как искренни улыбки и на того ли человека обращён взгляд.

Риса моргает, и густо серый в утренних сумерках потолок на мгновение теряет чёткие очертания. Что ж, кое-что она может сказать наверняка. Например, что Отани держит её очень крепко, и никакие жизненные обстоятельства не сдвинут его с храбро зарезервированного места. Как минимум, до самого утра. В комнате прохладно, и Риса пытается дотянуться до одеяла, каким-то загадочным образом перекочевавшего ночью за спину Отани. Но его нога, придавившая бедро, мешает, и Риса со вздохом откидывается обратно на подушку. Она немного смущена общим положением дел, но это ведь странно — отталкивать от себя человека, с которым уже не просто отношения, но и общий быт. Даже если отношения у них до сих пор очень… платонические. Не потому, что у них проблемы, нет. Просто так получается, что не хватает то сил, то времени, а когда есть и то, и то — момент неподходящий. Риса не знает, каким должен быть этот момент, но не настаивает. Это ведь Отани — решительный и уверенный в себе. А она — трусиха и до сих пор нет-нет, да вздрогнет в момент поцелуя или неловко отшатнётся, столкнувшись с Отани в узком коридоре рядом с ванной комнатой. Поэтому вот так, во сне и рядом, ей нормально. И по утрам, когда они просыпаются лицом к лицу, прижавшись тесно и греясь под общим одеялом, Риса встречается с Отани взглядом и убеждается вновь и вновь: шоколад ещё горячий.

Но сегодня она смущена не только уже привычной осторожной близостью. Сегодня предстоящее пробуждение немного нервирует. Им предстоит два дня наедине в полупустой, ещё обживаемой однокомнатной квартире, и Риса знает, что у Отани на их первые совпавшие выходные нет никаких посторонних планов, как и у неё. Это может означать что угодно от «Давай прогуляемся в город и развлечёмся как следует» до «Почему бы нам не провести все два дня в постели?», чего Отани, конечно же, никогда не произнесёт вслух, но подумает. Потому что он как открытая книга, этот идиот, и все его скользящие или же долгие взгляды в свой адрес Риса читает без малейшего труда. Она могла бы целый справочник написать, и это тот уровень понимания, которым определённо можно гордиться, и то самое преимущество, что помогает ей сохранять уверенность в себе, когда на горизонте появляются подозрительные девицы.

Становится всё холоднее, и Риса вспоминает, что позабыла с вечера закрыть окно на кухне. Она досадливо кусает губы и ёрзает, скрещивает руки на груди, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть согреться, и кидает полные сомнения взгляды на абсолютно безмятежно спящего Отани. Будить его — преступление. Отани учится и трудится на двух работах, в результате чего большую часть времени, проводимого дома, лишь ест и спит без задних ног. Думая о еде, Риса вспоминает, что у неё есть ещё один повод для уверенности в себе: она вкусно готовит, и это, пожалуй, едва ли не единственное, что действительно удаётся ей хорошо. Во всяком случае, Отани ещё ни разу не жаловался, если не считать той дурацкой истории с лимонами. Риса невольно улыбается, довольная собой, но от холода эти мысли не спасают.

За окном понемногу светлеет. Шторы задёрнуты не до конца, и сквозь узкую щель между кусками ткани в комнату пробивается полоска света, перечерчивая обнажённые ноги. Риса задумчиво шевелит ступнями, втайне сожалея, что именно сегодня решила поспать в лёгкой пижаме, и поворачивает голову набок, к Отани. За время, что она потратила на мысли о всякой ерунде, он успел подлезть поближе, а одеяло наоборот отпихнуть подальше, и теперь спокойно и ровно дышал в плечо, согревая дыханием кожу. И зачем, спрашивается, каждый раз стелить два футона, если спят они всё равно на одном? Уж лучше бы стелили один на другой — так было бы помягче. Рисе, привыкшей спать на кровати, внезапное новшество после переезда принесло немало синяков в самых разных местах и временную бессонницу. Ни от того, ни от другого уже не осталось и следа, но поворчать на эту тему она всё ещё любила.

Рассматривая спящее умиротворённое лицо Отани, Риса придумывает план — хитрый, беспощадный и немного смущающий. От осознания собственной смелости слегка дрожат руки, и сердце заходится в нервном частом ритме, но страх ведь не так силён, если идти ему навстречу осознанно, да? Вдохновлённая этой мыслью, Риса набирается решимости и, приподняв лежащую возле плеча руку Отани, подлезает под неё, бесшумно переворачиваясь набок всем телом. Они оказываются совсем близко, и это отнюдь не так романтично, как хотелось бы, потому что коротышка Отани по-прежнему дышит ей в плечо. Но от него исходит жар, и Рису обволакивает нежным теплом, несравнимым с искусственным теплом одеяла. Она сползает чуть ниже, сминая футон ногами, и подбирается вплотную к Отани, мельком улавливая запах стирального порошка, исходящий от его пижамы, и что-то ещё, для чего у неё нет подходящих слов. Быть может, запах самого Отани.

— Какая же ты шумная, — хриплым со сна голосом ворчит он, шевеля дыханием волосы на макушке, и сгребает в осторожные, но крепкие объятия. — Даже думаешь громко.

Риса возмущённо сопит в плечо Отани и, помедлив в поисках того, куда пристроить свободную руку, неловко опускает её на обтянутое клетчатой тканью бедро. Кончикам пальцев становится горячо, Отани над головой коротко выдыхает и обнимает крепче, но молчит. И Риса вдруг понимает, что не ей одной тут страшно. Пусть у него это и не первые длительные отношения, но вот так близко — впервые, и он тоже хочет сделать всё правильно. И он тоже… хочет. Это — ещё одна вещь, которую Риса знает совершенно точно, потому что чувствует её прямо сейчас.

— Прости, — неловко бормочет Отани, и он, должно быть, красный как рак и только поэтому не пытается отстраниться — чтобы Риса не увидела.

Как будто ему есть, за что извиняться. Риса нервно смеётся ему в плечо и не знает, как объяснить ему, что с его стороны это — комплимент, который тоже добавляет ей пару капель уверенности в себе. Она ведь знает, что не очень красивая. И груди у неё нет. И она до сих пор выше Отани на целую голову. И постоянно делает всё неправильно и всё портит. Но ему нужна именно такая неуклюжая и «неформатная» Риса, и это льстит. Потому что всё, что у неё действительно есть — это вкусная еда и хорошее чувство юмора. Ах да, и ещё щепотка внимательности. Ну просто типичный набор домохозяйки, но никак не желанной девушки. Риса представляет себя лет через десять в розовом фартуке с тесёмками и с половником наперевес, и становится ещё смешнее. Но она не смеётся, и этот образ тает так же быстро, как и возникает в её голове.

— Полежим ещё? — тихо спрашивает она, и голос предательски подрагивает, выдавая её нервозность.

— Ага, — еле слышно соглашается Отани. Он приподнимает руку, отводит в сторону длинную прядь и касается губами открытого лба — коротко и невесомо, будто готов к тому, что его оттолкнут в любой момент, и боится увлечься. И Риса решается: перекатывается на спину и тянет его за плечо на себя, добровольно отдаваясь в плен. — Что ты… — вопрос тонет в соприкосновении губ и теряет смысл.

К щекам Рисы приливает жаркий румянец — она редко целует первой и ещё реже вот так, осторожно и вместе с тем настойчиво, говоря с Отани без слов. Получается немного неуклюже, потому что Отани растерян и отвечает не сразу, но этот бой он проигрывает до смешного быстро. Он всё-таки мужчина, пусть и маленький, и Риса понимает, наконец, те странные намёки, что так часто слышала от Нобу в последнее время. Что ж, они идиоты в равной степени, раз уж на то пошло. При таком раскладе даже не стыдно.

Не стыдно вздрагивать и сбиваться с дыхания, когда его слегка мозолистые от тяжёлой работы руки пробираются под майку и оглаживают живот. Не стыдно прогибаться в спине, когда горячие пальцы скользят выше и очерчивают невнятную впадинку меж грудей, посылая по телу электрические разряды. Не стыдно тихо стонать в поцелуи, когда те же пальцы в дразнящей ласке касаются затвердевших сосков, когда ладони накрывают грудь и осторожно мнут, и с губ срывается короткий выдох. Это совсем другой Отани — осторожный и аккуратный, непривычно серьёзный и дрожащий не меньше, чем сама Риса, — и таким его может видеть только она. И чувствовать эту дрожь всем телом тоже дано только ей.

Отношения — это больно и сладко. Риса дышит через раз и цепляется за узкие плечи, впиваясь в них до белых пятен на коже, и весь её мир сужается до человека напротив, до его прикосновений, его взглядов, его улыбки, что оседает на губах с очередным поцелуем. Хорошо, что не купили кровать, безотчётно думает Риса, выгибаясь навстречу Отани и смаргивая непрошенные слёзы, — наверное, она бы скрипела. А после она не думает уже ни о чём. Шоколад закипает в крови и льётся через край, и все сомнения увязают в нём точно в зыбучем песке, чтобы остаться навсегда в той бездонной пропасти.


End file.
